


valentines

by Withpetals_withblood



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, holiday fic, post trk, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withpetals_withblood/pseuds/Withpetals_withblood
Summary: Ronan and Adam enjoy their Valentines Day in a very Ronan and Adam way. Awkwardly, in a bathroom.





	

Adam had left for college months ago. Granted, his school was exactly 3 hours and 14 minutes away from the Barns, which meant he'd been spending most of his weekends in Henrietta. When he wasn't studying for an exam, he was lazing around the fields with Ronan's dream herd, or at 300 Fox Way with the witches. When he was studying, he was doing so at the table in the living room while Ronan listened to music or built a chicken coop. When he needed to read, he settled on the porch or the roof. After a few hours, Ronan would find him, and bother him into a drive, or the bedroom, or to Ninos. His eyes needed a break from time to time anyway, and Ronan enjoyed being said break. 

This weekend was no different, except it was. 

"Parrish," Ronan mused. He pushed the side of Adam's head with two fingers as he walked by, broad shoulders crowding the kitchen, sweat-dampened bare skin streaked with dirt. Grass stains littered his blue jeans alongside rips and frayed holes. "You almost done with that?" 

"Yeah," Adam said. He glanced at Ronan and raised an inquisitive brow. "Why?"

Ronan drank orange juice straight from the carton and lifted a brow back at him.

"That's disgusting," Adam noted.

Ronan hummed. "I'm taking a shower, wanna come?"

Yes. "No, I have to finish this."

"Finish it later."

Adam eyed Ronan carefully. He let his gaze linger on Ronan's hips, where jagged bone peaked through pale, dusty skin. He traced the raised pink scars on his chest, the edge of his collarbones and lean arms. Ronan's mouth twitched. He stood still, allowing Adam to consider it, before Adam shook his head. Ronan's dark eyes rolled. He thumbed at the button on his jeans and took slow steps backward, aware that Adam hadn't looked away.

"Finish it later," Ronan said again.

This time, Adam nodded. 

They both knew the date, but neither of them had mentioned it. Valentine's Day was just another holiday meant for wasting money. It was an excuse for ridiculous cards, flower arrangments that would die within a week, and expensive name brand chocolate. Ronan hadn't said anything. Adam hadn't said anything. They let it come and go, as any two boys who regularly fucked would. It wasn't that Adam hadn't thought about it - he had. He'd considered stopping at one of the stores lining the highway. He'd thought about asking Ronan if he wanted to do something _more_ than what they normally did.

But what kind of gift do you get a guy who can dream himself anything?  
What kind of food do you cook for Ronan Lynch?  
What sort of date comes after adventures through magical forests?

So Adam let it go.

He watched Ronan's shoulder blades jut away from his ink-covered back, followed the curve of his spine to the place where his jeans hung low on his waist, and didn't look away until they were close to the bathroom. He expected Ronan to turn on his heels like he usually did. To pull on the nape of Adam's neck, to drop to his knees or shove his hand between Adam's legs, but he simply reached into the shower and turned on the water. They stood on either side of the bathroom. Ronan leaned against the sink, Adam against the wall. It was apparent Ronan had something to say. He showed it in his crossed arms and tense jaw, the wild flick of his gaze across Adam's face. 

"Would you be pissed if I got us food tonight?" Ronan asked.

Adam's brows furrowed. "No, why would I be pissed?"

"Because you hate people doing shit for you. I didn't know if you'd actually want to go somewhere other than Ninos."

"Somewhere?"

"Not somewhere," Ronan amended. "Nice food in to-go boxes that we'll eat on the hood of my car with plastic forks."

Adam tried to resist, but a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Nice food?"

"Yes," Ronan snapped. "From that stupid seafood place up the road. I figured a candlelit table in a fancy restaurant isn't your thing, and fuck, it's not mine, so" he paused, shrugged, and finished with, "it's Valentines Day," like that would be enough of an explanation. 

"It _is_ Valentines Day," Adam agreed. "You want a heart shaped box of candy, Lynch?" He tugged his shirt off and stepped out of his pants. "A dozen roses?"

Ronan's top lip curled back. He scoffed and kicked his own pants away, following Adam into the shower. "Fine, fuck you," he mumbled, and set his hands on Adam's hips, mouth settled on the nape of his neck, just behind his good ear. "And fuck Valentines Day. I won't get you anything next year."

Adam thought about Ronan Lynch in a nice button down shirt and dress pants. A tie, maybe. He thought of him fumbling over ordering his food, a sad attempt at politeness, and the air of absolute disregard he would've brought with him to the restaurant. The white tablecloth against his black clothes, the glow of a single tealight candle caressing the sharp, fine angles of his handsome face. For a moment, Adam wondered if he should've let Ronan take him somewhere nice, if only to get a glimpse of Ronan in an uncomfortable, deliberately romantic setting. What a sight, Adam thought. Ronan, out of his element, flustered and cruel and shy. He almost said it: _let's go sit down and have a nice dinner_ just to see what Ronan would say. 

Ronan pushed his thigh between Adam's legs. His breath was warm against Adam's neck, hands familiar on his waist. "I got us a bunch of shit, because I didn't know what you'd want."

Adam barked a laugh. "What's a bunch of shit?" He touched the top of Ronan's hand, lolled his head back against Ronan's shoulder and let the hot water soak them.

"A bunch of shit," Ronan repeated. Adam heard the unfurling of embarrassment. The sigh under Ronan's words, the tone he usually reserved for nights he couldn't sleep. "We can go wherever you want tonight," he pushed his thigh up higher, forcing Adam to spread his legs, "we can come back here, we can go to Cabeswater, we can go to St. Agnes, I don't care."

"We'll go for a drive," Adam said. "Eat our fancy Valentines Day dinner on the hood of your car, like you said." He swallowed hard, teeth diving into his bottom lip when Ronan's fingers gripped his waist tighter. One hand drifted, sliding down Adam's back, between his cheeks where two fingers pressed and rubbed. "You should've told me you wanted to do something."

Ronan's fingers were a terrible distraction. 

"I assumed you'd bring it up if you were into it," Ronan said. He pushed one finger in and Adam pressed back against him, arching his back. The steam was thick in Adam's lungs, making everything seem closer. He rested his forehead against the wall and rolled his hips, one hand braced beside his head, the other fumbling for the bottle of lube they kept next to the soap. "I've never had anyone to do anything with."

"Like _I_ have," Adam said through a sigh. He listened to the spray of the shower and the sound of a cap being clicked. He opened his mouth to say something else, to tell Ronan he'd thought about it - that he didn't mind doing dinners or movies or dates, he just didn't know how to. The words came skidding out of him in the shape of something else, wounded and steep, a moan turned inside out. 

Ronan pressed in deep until his palm was snug against the top of Adam's ass, two fingers curled inside him. They'd been doing this for a while now, making each other come, undressing their desires and being vocal about them. They were messy and uncoordinated in their want, young and sloppy and desperate. Ronan knew where to touch, how to move his fingers until Adam trembled and whined. He knew how to slide them out and push back in, hard and fast, until Adam was panting and hiding his face. Until his knees wobbled and he leaned heavily against the wall, face flushed and cock wet at the tip. The water wasn't as hot as before, but Adam didn't care. He wanted to come. He wanted Ronan to fuck him. He wanted to choke on Ronan's dick. He wanted and wanted and wanted, all spurred by Ronan's teeth in his shoulder, his fingers on his prostate, rubbing and prodding, his free hand slithering up Adam's chest.

Adam reached down to touch himself. Ronan swatted him away. 

"C'mon," Adam hissed. His hips bucked and jerked. 

Ronan loved agony. He enjoyed watching Adam come, touching him until he was writhing away, until he was biting on curses and digging his fingernails into whatever flesh he could reach. But Adam wanted to come. It burned in him, a tight knot low in his abdomen. He wanted Ronan on his knees. He wanted Ronan inside him. Everything, all of it, whatever he could get. He shoved his hips back against Ronan's hand and reached around to grab for him, pulling until he felt Ronan hard against the back of his thigh.

"Impatient," Ronan mumbled. He shoved his fingers in once more, curling and rubbing until Adam's eyes were cinched shut, his mouth open in a silent cry. 

The water was cold. As soon as Ronan pulled his fingers away, he stepped back, and tugged Adam with him. They stumbled out of the shower soaking wet. Adam accepted the hard clash of their mouths, the bruising kiss that came with teeth in his bottom lip and breath passed across their tongues, stroking against one another between their lips. Adam grabbed Ronan's face. He pulled until Ronan opened his mouth wider, until every kiss was wetter and hotter, distracting them from their slippery feet on the tile, the bite of the vanity against Adam's lower back, their dicks crammed between grinding hips and soft bellies. 

Adam's knees bent as he tried to drop to the ground, but Ronan caught him.

"Turn around," Ronan said, voice breathy and winded against Adam's temple. He didn't wait for Adam to comply, but gripped his waist and turned him. 

Adam's hands landed on the counter next to the sink, gaze pointed at the fogged mirror where their blurred reflections stared back at him. He would never admit how hot this was. How his dick jumped when he caught Ronan's eye in the mirror. The red-bitten swell of his own mouth. The flush of Ronan's cheeks and chest, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he lined up and pushed in. Adam's eyelids fluttered. He spread his legs wider, arched his back more, let his head roll back between his shoulders. 

The fit of their bodies always surprised him. Whether it was Ronan inside him, or him inside Ronan, whenever they did this, Adam felt more like himself. He felt true, like something in him had been lifted and tossed away, a raw, chaotic, dark lust that edged on a version of love Adam wasn't ready to accept. It was there. He felt it every time he looked at Ronan. Every time he woke up and Ronan was there. More so every time he woke up and Ronan wasn't, the profound, creeping pull that reminded Adam he didn't _actually_ enjoy being alone anymore.

This, Ronan's hips against his ass, his hands gripping Adam's waist like a lifeline, his jaw slack, eyes lidded as he watched Adam watching them in the mirror - it reminded Adam that love came in different shapes and sizes. That sometimes it was a loudness only he could hear, a certain brand of brutality and gentleness only Ronan was capable of giving, and Adam receiving, and vice versa. 

Adam rocked back against him. Ronan let him, giving shallow rolls of his hips until Adam's hoarse moans grew sharp and brittle. It was slow and hard. Ronan grinded into him, the edges of his hipbones bruising the soft swell of flesh between Adam's ass and his lower back. 

"Touch me," Adam sobbed. He gripped the counter tighter, white knuckled with his teeth gritted. 

Ronan wrapped his hand around Adam's cock, stroking him until Adam's body went rigid and he cried out, turning his head to muffle the sound against his arm. Ronan came shortly after, stilling in Adam and tipping his head back, a throaty moan dripping from his lips.

Adam's legs trembled. He gulped down breath after breath and closed his eyes, letting the jerky aftershocks subside and his thoughts tilt back into place. He thought for a brief moment _love is such an anomaly_ because Ronan had just fucked him against the countertop, and Adam couldn't help but think it counted as a confession. Both of them saying to each other silently that today mattered on a weird, embarrassing level.

"You look good when you come," Ronan said breathlessly. His palm smoothed across Adam's hip, up his stomach. 

Adam's brow flicked. He caught Ronan's eye in the mirror. "So do you."

They weren't very good at this - romance or gentleness. But sometimes Ronan would kiss Adam's palm, or they would make out for hours on the couch. Sometimes Adam wrapped around Ronan and kissed the lines of tattoo, they cooked poorly for each other in casual settings, and sometimes Ronan would flop down on the bed while Adam was reading and rest his head on Adam's stomach. These were all silent gestures. Ronan's fingers combing through Adam's hair. Adam's fingertips tracing Ronan's cheekbone. Some days they fucked sloppily in the bathroom, like today. Some days they kissed quietly and slowly on the roof. 

Adam hadn't realized how many places inside him weren't hollow anymore, because they were occupied by echoes of Ronan. His easy laugh or sarcastic smile, the sound of him when he came or his soft, lulled breathing in the middle of the night. 

Ronan turned the shower back on. Adam turned around and leaned against the counter, watching him.

"I think I might be in love with you," Adam said suddenly. His tongue flopped around. He dropped his gaze to the wet floor and swallowed hard. "That was weird, sorry," he remedied, wincing when he realized how quickly the words had slipped out, how brash and open they sounded.

Ronan was in the shower. He didn't say a word.

Adam almost left, but he'd just been bent over a sink and he was disgusting, so he followed. If Ronan's silence was a consequence, he'd accept it and move on.

"I've been in love with you for a while," Ronan said. He ran soapy hands across Adam's shoulders. His gaze was solid and unwavering, as if Adam had said something he'd known already, like he'd attempted a word in a new language and got it right on the first try. "Everything's weird."

They'd been through so much that sometimes Adam forgot how young they were.

"You gonna buy me cheap flowers and write me a poem, Parrish?" Ronan smiled fondly and pressed their lips together. 

"Maybe after we eat our fancy dinner tonight," Adam mumbled.

Their lips slid together, slow, tentative kissing. 

Valentines Day was a useless, tedious holiday.

Adam could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and kinda dumb. Oh well. Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
